If Things Were Different
by Tenken no Soujirou
Summary: okay, in this story Soujirou's past is the same. But the twist comes in durng the time when Himura comes to face Shishio in Kyoto. Please give this story a chance. It is, afterall, my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic ever. Thank you. plz R
1. Prologue: Early History That Haunts Him

Okay people, this is a new thing for me. I have never ever even tried to write a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. So, please be a bit nicer as I start out right now. But, I would love some ideas that would help me improve this story if you have any. Well, I really do not mind if you get meaner later on because it should get better rather than worse. Now that I am done with my little speech, I will begin my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters- but if I could pick one character it'd have to be Soujirou  
  
Prologue: Early History That Haunts Him Now  
  
A young boy, at the age of eight, began to do his daily chores. Though he did not like the tasks or anything that his adopted "family" made him do, the boy did them anyways. The boy's name was Seta Soujirou. He was the son of a prostitute and the owner of a very prosperous rice distribution company. In order to avoid gossip and scandal, his father's family decided to take him in and raise him well. That is if you consider child abuse to be a good thing. Yes, his "family' abused him whenever he failed to complete a task that he was given. But then, out of nowhere, the small child started to smile whenever something bad happened to him. Soon, the "father" stopped beating him because Soujirou was acting like the abuse brought him great joy. And that was how Soujirou continued to avoid being beat to a bloody pulp whenever he failed to complete a task his "parents" gave him. Nobody knew what had happened to his biological parents. Everybody assumed that they had died. It was not known for sure, though.  
  
On this particular day, the young Soujirou heard a scream. The startled young boy rushed over to see what the problem was. That was when he met Shishio. The bandaged man was slicing up a couple policemen in front of the child's eyes, though he did not know at first. Then Shishio noticed that Soujirou was standing there. He threatened to kill the boy, but decided that he wouldn't. He was too curious about Soujirou's perpetual smile. He promised Soujirou that he would let him live if he promised to find him a place to stay and bring him some food and clean bandages. That was exactly what the young lad did.  
  
Shishio eventually gave Soujirou a small sword and told him, "The strong live, the weak die." Not that long after, Soujirou's "family" started to notice that bandages and food was disappearing. They correctly guessed that Soujirou was guilty. When they found out that he was harboring a convict/murderer, they became even more furious with him. They took after him and tried to beat him up and kill him. Soujirou had no choice but to take out the sword given to him by Shishio and use it against his "family". He sliced up every last one of them, then asked Shishio if he would ever be strong. The man decided to take the kid with him and promised little Soujirou that he would be stronger than everyone except for Shishio himself. That was when Soujirou started to travel with Shishio. That was how his new life began.  
  
I know, I know. That was short. But that is because it was basically just something that ya'll already know. Things are going to change though, might I remind you. Later on I am going to change things big time. Though I have only seen up to episode 48, I already know a lot of things that happen in later episodes because I read a lot. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think so far. I know I haven't written that much, but it would help even if you only comment on my writing style. Thank you all and have a great day. 


	2. Chapter 1: Oh, Yes, Let’s All Just Smile

Okay people, the last chapter was just a little thing to get me started. In this chapter I'm going to skip ahead to when Kenshin and everyone are making their way to Kyoto. I am going to add in my own character and change a few things. Don't worry, this isn't going to be a Mary-Sue. And it definitely isn't going to be a Misao/Soujirou fic. ::barfs:: Sorry, but I hate them together like that. Well, actually I'm not sorry, but still. Just to let ya'll know...I didn't post this cuz I couldn't finish it cuz they had taken it off the channel I watch. It's back on but it's old!!! ((They did finish the whole Kyoto thing though...yay!)) Well, onto the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters- but if I could pick one character it'd have to be Soujirou  
  
Beta read by: Prexistence  
  
Chapter 1: Oh, Yes, Let's All Just Smile  
  
10 Years Later  
  
Short brown hair blew in the wind as the teenaged boy walked along the countryside. He had been sent to retrieve the remaining members of the Jupon Gatana, but wanted to enjoy the scenery. At his side was a sword, one that he loved. His arms hung at his sides as his feet carried him onward. The boy knew that he could go faster, but thought that it was a waste of energy. Time was on his side and so he used that to his own pleasure.  
  
A young girl, around the age of fourteen-years-old, spied on the boy. Little did she know that he knew that she knew where he was going. She had back length blonde hair that was tied into a neat bun and green eyes that were almost as dark as emeralds. Her skin was slightly tanned, partly covered up by a short light blue kimono with a white edge.  
  
The male let out a slight chuckle when the girl tripped and rolled down the hill that they both had been on. She immediately got up and started to rub her bum, which had been hurt when she had landed on it at the end of her fall. The young female stood up straight and looked around, acting as if she was lost. This did not fool the male though.  
  
The blonde haired youth took a small piece of paper out of her shoe and looked at the writing. She then looked back and forth between the boy and the paper a few times before letting out a small sigh. The girl placed the paper into her shoe once more before jogging over to the other. When she arrived by his side, the boy looked at the girl.  
  
"Uhm.........do you know of someone named Himura Kenshin?" she asked with a tilt of her head.  
  
The boy raised a brow and stopped walking. He was tempted to kill her on the spot, but he wanted to know what business she had with the man. He looked the female up and down, the smile never leaving his face-it never did. The girl put her hands on her hips and gazed into the boy's eyes, tired of waiting for the answer.  
  
"Hello?" she said, waving a hand in front of the boy's face. "Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
The boy shook his head right before he started to walk again once more. The female almost fell over at this, but instead just smacked her forehead. She had a low tolerance level for this, but did not want to try anything considering the fact that the boy was armed and she was not. She bit her bottom lip as she thought of what to do.  
  
"Could you at least tell me your name!?" she shouted to the boy. She got no reply.  
  
One hour later  
  
"Pleeeeaaaaase tell me your name!!!" the blonde haired girl begged as she continued to follow the boy. He just let out another chuckle, walking on even farther. "Okay.................er...........how 'bout this! I give you money if you tell me!" When she got no reply she asked, "Do you even understand Japanese?"  
  
"Hai," the boy said with a nod.  
  
The girl let out a sigh as her pace slowed down a tad bit. She had not been expecting this mission of hers to be so long and annoying, and so she had not properly packed. Her stomach growled and she made a face that showed she was trying not to eat anything that she walked by. The boy, however, was eating a dumpling as he walked through the small bamboo forest. The female let out a small whimper as her stomach growled yet again; her eyes never left the small bit of food the boy was holding.  
  
She let out a sigh, "Come now, can't you just tell me your name at least? I'll do anything!!!"  
  
The teenaged boy finally stopped, turning around to face her, "Why are you looking for Himura?"  
  
The girl crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the boy as she finally gave in, "All right! All right! I was sent to find him by some guy. Basically, if I do not bring Himura to him he'll slaughter my village. I only have one week left. Now, tell me your name."  
  
The boy waited a few moments, staring at her intently. It would be very easy to lie to her but there was also no reason to do so. Not any that he knew of at least. The girl, after all, seemed harmless. But he knew very well that looks could be deceiving. He shrugged as he finally made up his mind and then opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Seta Soujirou," he replied before turning on his heel and starting to walk away.  
  
The girl's mouth made a "O" as she started to jog after him, "Um., okay. But could you tell me why you always smile?" He remained silent, smiling all the while. Finally she screamed, "Oh, yes, let's all just smile now!!!"  
  
A/N. That's it for now. Yes, I'll tell you right now that the girl does know how to swordfight. She's not the best, but she's also not the worst. Well, tell me what you think and I'll start the next chapter soon. Also, Kenshin will probably be in the next chapter as well as a few others. Misao and Aoshi for example! Ja'! 


End file.
